Fusión y Pecho
by porquesi
Summary: El último viaje de la pandilla antes de emprender sus nuevas vidas. Risa y Otani deben enfrentarse a un nuevo reto. Todo es cuestión de fusión y pecho.


Había soñado durante semanas con el viaje

**Fusión y Pecho**

**CAPÍTULO I: UN NUEVO RETO**

Había soñado durante semanas con el viaje. A decir verdad, Risa no podía asegurar desde cuándo. Suzuki lo había propuesto hacía poco tiempo, sin embargo, a ella le había parecido que había pasado una eternidad desde ese entonces. Su imaginación había construido tantos eventos inventados que apenas podía diferenciar cual de ellos era real y cuál no. Sabía que la mayoría no habían sucedido, pues aún no había siquiera conocido el escenario en los que todos ellos se llevarían a cabo. Tan sólo había visto unos pocos en los panfletos que el muchacho les había entregado. Aún así, entre tanta expectación, Risa tenía una cosa clara respecto a lo que le esperaba en los próximos días: Una semana entera en la que Otani y ella disfrutarían de un maravilloso e inolvidable itinerario. A solas. Sí, a solas. Sólo él y ella. Por supuesto irían acompañados del resto de la pandilla, pero sabía que cada una de las parejas tenía ya pensando disfrutar al máximo de su intimidad.

Sería el último viaje que harían juntos. Una autentica aventura los esperaba. Quizás no la última, pero jamás la olvidarían. Tenían que disfrutar al máximo. Muy pronto sus vidas tomarían caminos muy distintos: algunos irían a universidades o escuelas técnicas, algún que otro, trabajaría., fuera o dentro de Osaka. Sus horarios personales cambiarían radicalmente. Ya nada sería igual. Todos lo sabían a pesar de que la cuestión no se debatiera a viva voz… Un viaje de ensueño con sus mejores amigos y su novio que tantos malestares le había ocasionado. Todo sería perfecto… O eso había pensado…

Eran las cinco de la mañana. Tres horas de sueño. Definitivamente no tendría que haber dejado el equipaje en el último lugar de sus quehaceres. En un principio no había sido su culpa. Le había tomado días y días armar un esquema a seguir: Había calculado aquello que debía llevar y, por supuesto, lo que no. Pero Nobu, como siempre, había destruido su proyecto de equipamiento, y, posiblemente, su romántico plan semanal. Risa bufó al recordar la charla que había alterado todas sus expectativas. La idea del viaje le había ocasionado una exaltación de regocijo. Había alabado a Suzuki, e invitado a todo lo que le apeteciera en la cafetería donde trabajaba. Ahora ya no estaba tan relajada. De hecho, era un manojo de nervios. Todo por culpa de Nobu…Y, en todo esto, no había que olvidar la participación silenciosa de Chiharu. ¡Vaya par de amigas!, suspiró, ¿qué se supone qué haría? La charla con su mejor amiga aún giraba en su mente. Una charla que, en un principio, había surgido inocente y didáctica para luego convertirse en una autentica razón por la qué relegar sus ganas de viajar.

-¿Tienes todo lo qué necesitas?-Preguntó Nobu internando su atención en las múltiples bolsas coloridas que sostenía.

Risa dio un vistazo general a las suyas.

-¡Todo listo!-Exclamó energética.

-Bien, ahora sólo queda la lencería.-Anunció-Le prometí a Nakao que iría a por un conjunto de encaje.

-¿Nakao usa ropa interior de encaje?

-Risa…-Suspiró girando los ojos como si quisiera desprenderse de ellos.

Su amiga la observó totalmente confusa.

-No pensé que tendría que recurrir a esto. Chiharu me lo había advertido. Menos mal que me tienes a mí, no sé que harías sino yo fuera tu amiga…

-Quizás hacerme menos mala sangre-La interrumpió molesta. Tras una breve pausa prosiguió-¿Qué es lo qué sucede?, ¿por qué me miras así?

-¡Mira qué eres inocente, tía! Me imagino que habrás empacado algo más que bragas de conejitos, y sostenes rosas, ¿verdad?

-¿Sostenes?, ¿bragas?, ¡por supuesto qué he empacado más cosas!, ¿por quién me tomas? Tengo ropa, calcetines, bañadores, cazadoras, pañoletas, desodorante, perfume, peine, este… ¿qué más?, ah, el pijama!, ¡casi lo olvido!, y este…Seguro qué me olvido de algo, ¿qué era…?

Nobu se mordió los labios. No había caso. No estaba entendiendo absolutamente nada. Típico de ella. Bufó molesta. ¿Por qué siempre tenía qué explicarle todo?. No había caso. Tendría que ser dura con ella. Esa técnica funcionaba cuando de Risa se trataba.

-¡Mira qué eres tonta!-Exclamó molesta. Antes de que su amiga pudiera replicar, continuó-Voy a describirte una escena: Otani y tú, solos, en una habitación. De noche. Lo único que escuchan es el balbuceo de la brisa nocturna. Un paisaje idílico. Un beso suave y profundo. Y luego, otro… Y otro, y otro tras el otro… Y los cuerpos comienzan a enredarse, fusionándose en una intensa llamarada de pasión descontrolada…

-¡¡ YA TE ENTENDÍ!!-La interrumpió rojísima ante la descripción. -¡Estás loca!, ¿yo y él?, ¿fusionándonos?, ¿ qué es eso?

-Se llama también sexo…

-¿Sexo?, ¿Otani y yo?, pero…

-Fusión, todo es cuestión de fusión y mostrar pecho…

-No, por favor, no de nuevo con lo de mostrar pecho…

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo…

-Contigo todo termina con el pecho…

-En realidad todo comienza con eso…

-¡¡ NOBU!!

-No te preocupes esta vez la altura no implicará un problema… Todo puede ser horizontal y así no se nota tanto.

Largó una carcajada frenética.

-¡¡ Pero qué dices!, ¡Nobu, qué voy a hacer!!

-Lo que se hace habitualmente…

-¡¡Nobu quizás tú lo haces habitualmente pero yo no sé qué hacer! Mi habitualidad con Otani es darnos de ostias…

-Bueno, cada cual con su estilo…

-No era eso a lo que me refería…

-¡Vamos Risa! Hace un momento estabas feliz y despreocupada, y así es como debes mantenerte. Si estás advertida, Otani no te tomará por sorpresa, de hecho, tú serás la que lo hará. Tienes que estar preparada, ¡¡ es ahora o nunca!!

-¿Ahora?, ¿tiene qué ser ahora?

-¡Qué no, tonta!, es una forma de decir, ¿ por qué siempre te tomas todo al pie de la letra?. Tú tranquila, ya verás como todo surge en un plis plaz. Sólo debes entregarte a la pasión, tu cuerpo hará el resto. El cuerpo siempre sabe qué hacer.

-Mi cuerpo no…

-Sí…

-¡¡ Qué no!!

-Bueno, de todas formas, está Otani. Después de todo es esencial para que todo suceda. No debes olvidarte de eso.- Nobu lanzó una risotada ante la mirada de incertidumbre de su amiga-Y no podemos olvidar que Otani ya salió con alguien antes.

-¿Otani?, ¿qué Otani ya…? ¿qué él ya?, ¿tú sabes si él ya…?. ¿Otani con Kanzaki?, ¿con ella?, ¡no puede ser!

Risa comenzaba a desesperar con tal sólo pensar que aquel hecho podría haber tenido lugar. Era verdad que Otani siempre había sido el experimentado de la relación pero… ¿habría llegado a tanto?

-Deberías preguntárselo…

-¿QUÉ?, ¿CÓMO LE PREGUNTO YO ESO?, ¡NO PUEDO!

-Fusión y pecho, Risa. No te olvides. Ahora deja ya de preocuparte y vamos por la lencería, yo voy a ayudarte a convertirte en una autentica Sex bomb.

-¿Sex bomb?, ¿yo?

-¿No querrás qué Otani se vaya con otra, no? En el amor siempre hay que estar preparada, hija. Tú tranquila, aquí está mamá Nobu para ayudarte.

¿Tranquila? Sí. Había estado tranquila. Relajada. En un autentico paraíso de fantasía romántica, y… Nobu había aparecido para arruinarlo todo. Eran las 6 de la mañana, y aún no podía dormir. Decidió colocar un despertador más. Nunca escuchaba el del móvil. No debía quedarse dormida. El autobús que los llevaría a destino salía a las 9. Sólo dos horas la separaban del tan esperado viaje…

Sabía que no podría pegar ojo. No hoy, y quizás tampoco mañana. Un nuevo reto aparecía en el horizonte… Sí, todo era cuestión de fusión y pecho. Risa estaba decidida. No debía dejarse llevar por el pánico y la inexperiencia. Como fuera no tenía que decepcionar a Otani…

-Fusión y pecho…- Balbuceó

Risa se puso roja. Definitivamente no sería el viaje que había pensado.


End file.
